ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Geed
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Tsuburaya's Ultra Series. It is the 29th series overall. The series started on July 9, 2017. Plot The story of ''Ultraman Geed focuses on a 19-year old young man named "Riku Asakura" who works at the Ginga Marketplace and is secretly friends with a young Alien Pegassa named "Pega." who has been leaving in secrecy with him since Riku was little. Together, the two of them bond by watching their favorite Toku show "Donshine," and talking about Ultraman's legacy until one day, their home is destroyed by a monster covered in red spikes that attacks japan! One night while in their lament, Riku and Pega meet an artificial intelligence known as REM who takes them two deep within an Observatory and reveals that Riku carries Ultraman DNA and is capable of fighting monsters by taking on the form of an Ultra as well. Then when the Monster (named Skull Gomora) returns to wreck havoc, Riku uses this newfound power to destroy the monster himself! Despite Riku's Victory though, the people of japan are terrified of him and instead label him as a threat. Unknown to Riku, Geed resembles that of the evil Ultraman Belial. Long ago before Riku was born, Belial had caused chaos and destruction across Riku's Universe, taking out any Ultra that opposed him until an event known as the "Crisis Impact" occurred, with the evil Ultra destroying Riku's Universe with a super-dimensional eradication bomb, consuming the entire universe into a black hole. Luckily, Riku's Universe was revived by the omnipotent Ultraman King, but at the cost of the Ultra's godlike-essence and power. What's even more shocking to Riku and that he quickly learns that his father is none other than Ultraman Belial himself! During Riku's time as an Ultra and (albeit reluctant) Savior of the World, he and Pega meet and encounter several new and old friends that help him in his quest to understand what it means to be an Ultra and to help shape his destiny as a hero of justice. The likes of which include: *Toba Laiha, a woman who is skilled in sword combat *Moa Aizaki, a childhood friend of Riku and rookie agent of the secret organization, AIB (the Alien Investigation Beareu) *Zena, an Alien Shadow that also works for AIB as Moa's superior *Leito Igaguri, a down-on-his-luck Salaryman who becomes the newest host of Ultraman Zero. As Riku's journey unfolds, he and his friends learn more and more clues about the secret to the Crisis Impact, the story of Riku's and Laiha's past, and Ultraman King's efforts to both restore himself and assist Riku in his fight to protect the earth with the help of pieces of his own essence known as the "Little Stars." During the gang's adventures though, they are confronted by a mysterious but deadly author known as Kei Fukuide, an Alien Sturm in disguise that served as both an assistant and scientist for Ultraman Belial in the Ultra's conquest for power. With each encounter being more shocking and revealing than the next, Kei reveals startling information to Riku and his friends about their pasts, as well as his own. Will Riku be able to defy his origins and shape his own destiny as a hero of justice, or will Belial and Kei's aggression and persuasion cause him to embrace his father's dark legacy? Characters Heroes Allies * Alien Pegassa "Pega" * REM * Laiha Toba * Alien Jaki "Arlon" * Gukuru Shisa AIB * Moa Aizaki * Alien Shadow "Zena" * Alien Pitt "Tri-Tip" * Alien Pedan * Alien Groza * Alien Serpent * Alien Muzan * Alien Neril * Alien Zelan Villains Aliens and Monsters * Skull Gomora (1-2, 9) * Dada (2, 18) * Darklops Zero (3) * Alien Hook (4) * Eleking (4) * Arstron (5) * Thunder Killer (5-6, 18) * Galactron ** Mark 1 (7-8) ** Mark 2 (Movie) * Tyrant (9) * Zandrias (10) * Alien Bud (11) * Pedanium Zetton (11-12, 21, 23) * Alien Shadow "Kuruto" (14-15) * Alien Cucarachi (14) * Zegan (14-15, 24-25) * Alien Godora (16-17) * Chimeraberos (16-17) * Legionoid (18) * Zaigorg (18) * Mecha Gomora (19) * Recyum Man (20) * Gyeron (20) * Gubila (21) * King Galactron (22) * Gilbaris (Movie) Supporting Characters * Samekujira (5) * Moko (5) * Alien Zobetai "Nabia" (10) Arsenal * to be added Episodes Ultra Capsule Navi In addition to all the episodes in the series, an end segment of the episodes known as "Ultra Capsule Navi" features Riku showcasing the Capsules of Ultras, Aliens, and Monsters of their respective episodes. The segment displayed while tidbits of the Monsters and Ultras are explained as well. Cast * to be added Video Release * to be added Notes * to be added External Links *Official website *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultra Series